Search engines can be utilized in many different fields. Search engines can be used to identify content on the World Wide Web (the “Web”), identify applications, or identify functionalities across the Web and a collection of applications. Central to any search process is the search query. A search query is a collection of one or more query terms that a search engine utilizes to identify relevant search results. It is often convenient for users to enter shorter search queries into a search bar rather than more descriptive search queries. Furthermore, users tend to forego narrowing their intentions when entering search queries. For instance, a user searching for flights may enter a short search query such as “find flights,” but will not typically enter departure cities, arrival cities, and dates. In another example, a user looking to make a taxi reservation may enter a short search query such as “taxi,” but may forego entering a pickup location or drop off location. In these instances, the user may wait until they have accessed a resource to enter all of this information via a GUI of the resource. The tradeoff is that the shorter search query is more ambiguous than a longer more descriptive search query.